


Days of Mt. Ebbot High School

by Chariskriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Post-Pacifist Route, mention of genocide route, really this is just a ship fic, what do you even tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chariskriel/pseuds/Chariskriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought it would be a good idea to let these teens go to this human/monster high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Mt. Ebbot High School

_Upon opening their eyes, Frisk knew something was different. Everyone they knew would be there was looking over them, at something else. Their friends all seemed shocked at what they saw, Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne all even going as far as to take a step back._

_Curious, Frisk turned to see what they were looking at, their jaw dropping in surprise at what they saw.._

_A few feet away from them, were two floating souls. One a bright white, and the other a dark red. They were glowing brightly, circling around each other. Every now and then, the souls would move over to touch each other before moving back. Suddenly, the souls began to twist and turn, as though in agony, and rushed forward to meet each other once more. A bright light flashed from them, blinding the onlookers. When everyone could see again, they all looked back at the souls, only to gasp in shock._

_Where the souls once were, were now two children, laying on the ground. They appeared to be unconscious. One was a monster child, with long, floppy ears and fur as white as the snow. And the other? A human, with blushing pink cheeks, clutching a knife in their hand._

 

An alarm cut through the dream, instantly annoying the tired teen in the bed. Their hand shot out to try and turn it off, but they just managed to knock it over. Groaning loudly, their head poked out from under the covers, glaring down at the heinous thing. Quite a feat, considering the fact that their eyes were still closed. Well...they were always closed, but that didn’t matter right now. Right now, they had to deal with an evil enemy, worse than anything they had ever dealt with.

The alarm clock.

Now wanting to leave the warm comfort of their bed, Frisk reached down, trying to stretch out their arm far enough to grab the damned thing and shut it off. No dice, it was just out of reach.

Cursing in their mind, they actually got up out of the bed. They stretched, fixing their shirt and shorts. Stifling a yawn, Frisk leaned over to pick up the current bane of their existence, and finally shut it off. They took a moment to bask in the silence. Now that that irritating noise was gone, they could finally get back to-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

“My child, it is time for you to wake up. You have to go to school.”

Oh yeah, Frisk could distinctly remember asking their mom, Toriel, to wake them up. They weren’t much of a morning person, and had a tendency of sleeping until late in the afternoon. And as it was only the second week of school, that wouldn’t really do, would it?

Plus, they had a reputation to uphold with the teachers. They were supposed to be that good kid, the one that turned in all of their homework and had all A’s. How could they do that when they were sleeping until 3 in the afternoon?

Knocking out a quick response to Toriel, they moved over to their closet, looking for an outfit to where. They shifted through all of the outfits Mettaton had given them for the year, cheering silently when they found a simple dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. As much as Frisk loved the gifts from their friend, they just felt like wearing something more…casual.

Grabbing some underwear, they moved to rush out of their room and head towards the bathroom. They hoped to beat some of the other residents in-

Oh stars dammit.

Looks like someone was already in the bathroom. Just their luck. Frisk sighed, but just as they were about to knock on the door, it opened. They were greeted to a fuzzy bare chest, still damp from water.

“Oh, hey Frisk.”

They nodded in greeting to Asriel, but pointed at the bathroom, kind of in a hurry. They wanted to get some breakfast before they go….honestly was it a good idea to set the alarm for only 30 minutes until they had to leave? It would probably be in their best interest to set it earlier…

“Sorry, it’s free, you can go in.”

He walked around them and went to his own room, a hand clasped tightly on the towel wrapped around him. As soon as he was gone, Frisk ran in, not wanting to risk someone else going in before them. As soon as they closed the door, they stripped and jumped in the shower, trying to get clean as quickly as they possibly could. They almost slipped when getting out, due to how much they were rushing. They ran a towel they got from the bathroom closet over themselves, drying off rather quickly. With that, they pulled on their clothes and ran downstairs, stumbling over a small white dog that decided to place itself on the last stair. How annoying…

“There you are. Hurry up and eat, Chara called and said they’ll take you and Asriel with them to school.”

Toriel had already set down a plate for them at the table, covered in eggs, bacon and a lone biscuit. It looked fluffy and delicious. Frisk grinned at Toriel, muttering a quick thanks before sitting down and chowing down on their breakfast. As always, it was delicious.

“hey, slow down, kid. you eat like it’s gonna to run away.”

They didn’t even bother to acknowledge their Dunkle, with how focused they were on the meal. They only had ten minutes before they were supposed to leave, and dangit, they wanted to leave a nice, happy plate. So happy, it would give everyone it saw a bright smile.

But it wouldn’t...  
Not really…  
Because it’s a plate…  
…

Frisk finished their meal in record time, giving a silent fist pump at their accomplishment. They put their dish in the sink and gave Toriel a kiss on the cheek, running out to grab their backpack in the living room and out the front door.

“Oh dear...sometimes, I worry about them.”

“ah, Tori, don’t let it get your goat. the kid’ll be fine. they always are.”

Frisk somehow managed to get outside right as Chara pulled up in the driveway, honking the horn as they pulled up.

“Hey there, stranger, need a ride?”

They grinned, and jumped into the car, taking shotgun. Since they were alone for a moment, Frisk decided that they would talk, wanting to have a conversation with one of their favorite humans.

“I’m not really supposed to accept rides from people I don’t know. Mom said so.”

A playful glint shone in those bright red orbs. “Well, what if she were right? I could just kidnap you and keep you for myself.”

“You could...but would it really be kidnapping? Maybe I want to stay with you?”

Chara gave them a sly smile. “Well, stranger, then I would steal you in the dead of night. None shall see your pretty face but me!”

“Oh my, dear thief, it would appear you have stolen more than my body. You have stolen my heart.”

They pretended to swoon in their seat, laughing when Chara gave them a playful shove. A knock on the window interrupted their little moment. A quick glance showed Asriel was standing next to the car, an unamused expression on his face.

“Whoops, sorry, Az, must’ve locked it when Frisk got in…”

They unlocked the door, allowing Asriel to climb in the backseat, sitting sideways for his long legs to have room.

“Oh no, it’s fine. You two were just having one of your couple moments, I completely understand.”

This moment the two had in the car was something that was rare to see. In fact, more often than not, they would act almost exactly like a couple, even though they weren’t. Calling them a couple would get intense calls of denial from both. As was happening right now.

“Azzy, we aren’t a couple!”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? W-we don’t even have that much chemistry!”

Matching red blushes appeared on both of their faces, Frisk even went as far as to lean into the car door, trying to curl into a ball and hide.

Asriel chuckled at the two of them and shook his head. He knew that they had feelings for each other, but he was in no position to help them. He didn’t know the first thing about getting in relationships. He was all about meeting new people every day and getting to know them in a, shall we say, intimate way. He had no time for dating.

“Well, let’s get going. The day’s not getting any younger, is it?”

Chara gave a shaky nod and pulled out of the driveway, heading for a new day at the torture facility more commonly known as high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is really just a test to see if I can do something with this idea I had. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to take them!


End file.
